Shiela
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. She appeared in episode 32. Her original name before being mutated was . Subtitle: Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Rausu *Flight Speed: 1.500 mph History Ultraman Tiga Shiela was an average cockatiel in the possession of a young girl named "Asami." However once the highly dangerous and powerful Zelda Gas was accidentally knocked over, Asami freed Shiela before she was tragically killed in a massive explosion, which also mutated Shiela into a giant monster. Taking residence inside of the Asama Mountains, Shiela grieved constantly over the death of her young owner and so sought out to avenge her death by destroying the Zelda Gas once and for all, which was located inside of a research facility known as "Zelda Point." Shiela's first attempt however was thwarted by GUTS's arrival and assault and so was forced to retreat after a shot nearly hits her left eye. Continuously haunted by Asami's death, Shiela emerged from the volcano again to try and reach Zelda Point. However, she was once again opposed by GUTS, who refused to let the mutant go through with her plan. Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga in order to help GUTS in holding off Shiela, however the prior injuries Daigo sustained were translated onto Tiga's body. Shiela was also injured, her body was not able to last long in the world, due to either her prior injuries, the Zelda gas or both, but she wouldn't give up on destroying it, even while coughing up blood. With the help of the dying Dr. Masachika Nezu (the father of Asami), Shiela absorbed the last bit of Zelda Gas. With Shiela's deed done, Tiga and GUTS carried her dying body into space where she and Dr. Nezu spirit took the form of light, purified from the horrible fate they carried. Thus, Shiela's left eye healed and shifted into a phoenix-like appearance which GUTS saw in amazement. Tiga then releases a trail of light for the newly reformed Shiela to follow, along with the spirit of Asami happily riding on Shiela's back, the trio left the Earth in peace. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake. *Shiela seems to based after Hydra, both are bird-like kaiju, have a connection to a human child, and are spared by an Ultra. *Despite the fact that Shiela is a cockatiel, her original name, Shilakiit, was a play on parakeet. *Shiela was referenced by Ultraman Fuma in episode 21 of the Tri-Squad VoiceDrama. The Ultra said that he had seen a golden giant bird battling a giant wasp in a far space. Powers and Weapons *Zelda Beam: Shiela can fire an orange, explosive beam of Zelda gas from her beak. *Zelda Blast: Shiela can fire an orange, explosive ball of Zelda gas from her beak. *Absorption: Shiela can create a gold ray from her beak that can absorb objects. *Flight: Being a Cockatiel, Shiela, can fly at high speeds of 1,500 mph. *Claws: Shiela has sharp claws on both her wings. Shiela Zelda Beam.gif|Zelda Beam Shiela Zelda Blast.gif|Zelda Blast Shiela Absorption.gif|Absorption Shiela Flight.jpg|Flight Shiela Claws.gif|Claws Gallery SHEILA.jpg Shilakiit_imode.jpg seera.gif Shiela_golden_appearance.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Mutated Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Former Villains